


heliophilia

by juiceseyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceseyo/pseuds/juiceseyo
Summary: Kim Wooseok mana pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ia punya kapabilitas untuk merengkuh mentari
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	heliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> (n.) desire to stay in the sun; love of sunlight.

Berapa kalipun diulas dan dipikirkan, rasanya peristiwa itu tetap mampu meningkatkan produksi hormon serotonin bagi tubuhnya.

Kilas balik kira-kira empat bulan lalu, hari keempat belas di bulan Februari. 

Pada hari yang digadang-gadang sebagai hari kasih sayang itu, Kim Wooseok mendapati dirinya menjinjing keranjang belanja di salah satu retail swalayan di tengah kota.

Kalau saja tadi siang para kolega di _publishing house_ yang menaunginya tidak heboh bertukar cokelat batangan atau makanan manis lainnya, Wooseok mana ingat kalau hari itu merupakan hari Valentine.

Bagi Wooseok, Valentine tak ubahnya hari-hari biasa. Tak perlu dirayakan dengan semarak. Lagipula yang namanya kasih sayang dapat senantiasa diungkap di tiap okasi, kan?

(Wooseok tak habis pikir dengan Byungchan, sahabat merangkap editornya yang sedari pagi sudah merapal sayang dan rindu via telepon dengan kekasihnya. Lalu jika dibanding dengan hari biasa, intensitasnya jauh meningkat. 

Nampaknya Wooseok harus maklum karena kedua sejoli itu sudah tak berjumpa selama lima hari sebab Han Seungwoo, kekasih Byungchan sedang dalam perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri.)

Pun dengan membeli dan mengonsumsi cokelat, tak perlu menunggu kalender menunjuk tanggal 14 Februari, bukan?

(Maka Wooseok sedikit dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Minhee, Dongpyo dan Eunsang, para _intern_ di tempat penerbitan yang berseru, _“Akhirnya hari di mana gue bisa makan Toblerone dateng juga!”_

Lagi, Wooseok harus maklum karena biar bagaimanapun, bagi anak-anak itu, nilai dua puluh ribu sekian rupiah lebih baik dialokasikan untuk makan Geprek Bensu daripada ditukar dengan panganan manis berbobot seratus gram.)

_Namun utamanya, Kim Wooseok tak tergolong dalam kaum yang bersuka cita pada hari kasih sayang karena... ia tidak, atau belum punya tambatan hati._

\- 

Tadinya memang begitu, Wooseok inginnya tak perlu repot-repot menyisihkan uang untuk membeli kudapan manis yang hari itu rasanya dikonsumsi oleh sejuta umat di dunia.  


Tapi tatkala binernya menangkap Cadbury varian Black Forest kemasan besar yang dibanderol dengan setengah harga daripada normalnya, tersisa satu di rak _display_ berhias _banner_ berwarna merah muda dengan dekorasi khas Valentine, Wooseok pikir tak ada salahnya ikut euforia orang-orang di hari kasih sayang.

-

Yang tak ia sangka-sangka adalah jemarinya bukan berlabuh pada kemasan berwarna ungu bertekstur agak licin, namun malah mendarat di atas tangan lain yang telah lebih dulu memegang bar cokelat yang ia incar.

Wooseok terpaksa mendongak karena pemilik tangan itu lebih unggul dalam kuantitas tinggi badan. Kala mereka bersitatap, netra di hadapannya membulat. Dan ia yakin, miliknya juga tak jauh berbeda.

Sepersekian sekon berikutnya diliputi keheningan, yang demi Tuhan pastilah pose mereka saat itu tampak sangat konyol.

Karena baik Wooseok maupun si jangkung tidak ada yang berniat mengubah posisi. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertumpuk di atas cokelat batangan tersebut.

-

“Kamu mau cokelatnya? Buat pacar kamu ya?”

Wooseok awalnya bangga pada dirinya yang terlebih dahulu dapat merapikan komposur dan memecah diam.

Sebelum ia merutuk diri serta pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

_Padahal ia sendiri tak memiliki kekasih tapi juga ingin membeli cokelat ini, kan?_

Tetapi inilah Kim Wooseok, daripada terus-terusan menyalahkan diri, lebih baik ia memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang dapat menenangkan egonya.

_Bisa saja kan, si jangkung ini betulan ingin memberi cokelat pada orang yang ia sayangi?_

_Bisa saja kan, si tinggi dan pasangannya itu sama-sama sibuk sehingga baru bisa bertemu di penghujung hari?_

Karena memang tak sampai empat jam lagi, jarum panjang dan pendek akan mengimpit angka dua belas di malam hari.

-

Lalu yang ia tak sangka-sangka lagi, lelaki di hadapannya ini malah berujar,

“Cokelatnya mau dimakan bareng, gak? Kebetulan aku... gak punya pacar,”

Disertai sorot mata takut-takut namun penuh pengharapan, mengingatkannya pada salah satu anak di Rumah Singgah yang ia datangi bulan lalu, mengaku bahwa ia mengambil potongan kue melebihi jatah yang telah ditentukan.

Wooseok pun seperti tak kuasa untuk sekadar bilang tidak pada ajakan si jangkung.

\- 

Lelaki itu bilang namanya Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk.

Impresi pertama yang Wooseok berikan pada lelaki yang kini duduk di sampingnya adalah, _hangat_.

Entah senyumnya, entah gestur tubuhnya, ataukah kecakapannya dalam menginisiasi percakapan di antara keduanya.

Kemudian Wooseok paham mengapa si jangkung itu begitu piawai _menyetir_ obrolan mereka, Jinhyuk adalah sarjana ilmu komunikasi yang defaultnya memang apik dalam hal relasi publik dan konversasi.

Yang jelas, malam itu Wooseok mendapati dirinya tertawa lepas bersama seorang lelaki yang belum ada satu jam dikenalnya, ditemani cokelat batangan dan beberapa minuman kaleng.

Lucunya adalah latar belakang mereka yang sama-sama tak punya pacar namun tetap ingin membeli cokelat, karena kapan lagi cokelat varian terenak (ini versi mereka) dengan kemasan paling besar itu diberi potongan harga?

Lalu mereka juga sepakat bahwa keduanya membeli cokelat bukan untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang, melainkan sebagai bentuk apresiasi pada diri masing-masing.

_Padahal angin malam cukup gencar berhembus, tapi kali itu Wooseok tak ingin repot-repot merapatkan jaket parkanya._

_Lee Jinhyuk dan presensinya bagai api unggun, hangatnya menyebar dan menghantar pada sekelilingnya._

-

Omong-omong, Cadbury Black Forest yang seharusnya mereka perebutkan kendatipun dimakan bersama itu, masuk ke dalam tagihan belanja Lee Jinhyuk.

Wooseok sudah berusaha memersuasi Jinhyuk agar dirinya juga dapat membayar setengah dari harga cokelat yang mereka nikmati berdua.

Yang malah dibalas si jangkung dengan gelengan kepala serta,

“Simpen aja, seok. Buat bayarin minum kapan-kapan.”

Wooseok tak payah dalam memaknai ucapan Jinhyuk, lelaki itu secara implisit mengajaknya bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.

Lagi, Wooseok kembali mendapati dirinya tak menampik perkataan yang lebih tinggi. Kali ini disertai semburat kemerahan yang entah mengapa muncul di pipinya.

Yang setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, malah semakin menghasilkan gagasan skeptis di benak Wooseok karena _gimana mau ketemu lagi? Tukeran kontak juga nggak._

\- 

Kendati demikian, lagi-lagi semesta mengejutkan Wooseok dengan segala misteri dan rencana yang disusunnya.

Sekaligus membuat Wooseok kembali percaya bahwa hal baik akan terjadi pada mereka yang sabar menanti.

Adalah satu hari di awal bulan ketiga, Wooseok baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Lee Sejin, ilustrator untuk buku terbaru yang akan dirilisnya.

Awalnya Wooseok hanya akan mampir membeli pesanan adik sepupunya, Kim Yohan. Kombo roti panggang dengan isian daging asap dan keju serta es kopi.

Rencananya untuk segera memesan dan pulang begitu pesanannya selesai dibungkus pun nampaknya harus ia atur ulang tatkala bahunya ditepuk pelan ketika Wooseok baru saja akan membuka pintu kedai kopi kekinian itu,

“Wooseok? Sendirian?”

_Pantas di luar sana mendung, ternyata mataharinya ada di sini._

Maka kala Jinhyuk mengajaknya masuk dan memesan menu, kemudian menggali topik yang dapat diobrolkan oleh mereka, Wooseok cukup yakin bahwa ia tak bisa segera pulang dalam waktu dekat.

-

Lalu di sudut lain kota itu, satu pesan baru saja masuk di aplikasi obrolan milik Kim Yohan.

_**< Kak Wooseok >** _

**[ Dek, jiwa toastnya rada maleman gapapa? Urgent nih, kakak gak bisa pulang cepet-cepet. ]**

-

Begitu tiba di unitnya, Wooseok disambut adik sepupunya yang agak merengut karena ia harus menahan hasrat lebih lama untuk segera menyantap panganan idamannya.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, raut wajah Yohan segera berganti dengan sorot penuh selidik dan keingintahuan,

“Sumringah banget kak, lagi seneng ya?”

“Ya gitu,” dijawab anggukan kepala oleh yang lebih tua, disertai senyum tipis.

“Ilustrator baru kakak orangnya asik?”

“Bisa jadi,”

“Apaan sih kak, emangnya lagi main tebak kata? Jawabnya singkat amat.”

Wooseok tertawa. Biarlah rahasia bahwa ada faktor lain berupa konversasinya dengan Lee Jinhyuk hari itu yang ditutup dengan bertukar nomor ponsel, menjadi kesenangan yang ia simpan sendiri.

\- 

Semenjak kejadian itu rasanya hari-hari yang dilalui Wooseok bagai diberi sentuhan serbuk peri.

Pada pagi hari, sembari menyesap espressonya ia akan tersenyum karena pesan semangat pagi beserta emoji matahari yang begitu menggambarkan identitas sang pengirim pesan.

Saat mentari bersinar terik di tengah hari, pesan yang ia kirim untuk mengingatkan waktu makan siang akan dibalas dengan:

**[ Siap, gerak! Yang ngingetin juga jangan lupa buat makan siang ya biar makin semangat nulis bukunya hehehe ]**

Sederhana memang, namun membuat Wooseok lebih punya daya untuk mengerjakan naskah bukunya.

Lalu di sore menjelang malamnya, ada kehadiran si jangkung via telepon atau panggilan video, mengajak Wooseok bertukar cerita atau berbagi canda tawa.

Kadang pula, Jinhyuk dengan segala impulsivitasnya akan bilang “Seok, aku pengen _night running_ di GBK deh, terus makan taichan. Mau nemenin gak?”

Wooseok mana ingin menolak, apalagi setelahnya lelaki tinggi itu bilang “15 menit lagi aku jemput kamu di apart ya?”

Ke mana, di mana dan mau apapun, asal bersama Lee Jinhyuk rasanya menyenangkan.

\- 

“Eits, buru-buru amat. Mau ke mana sih?” itu Byungchan, sewaktu mereka sudah selesai membahas teknis perilisan buku terbarunya.

“Ada janji, chan. Sorry ya, gak bisa lama-lama.”

“Udah lama tau kita gak jadi _coffee shop-hopper_. Udah dapet partner baru buat eksplor kedai kopi ya kak?”

Wooseok tertawa, meski berstatus sebagai editornya, sampai kapanpun Choi Byungchan tetap seperti adik laki-laki yang akan merajuk jika tak lagi mendapat perhatian sang kakak.

“Heh, kan kita lagi sama-sama sibuk. Gue ngelarin naskah terus lo yang nyunting. Lagian gak cuma naskah gue doang kan yang lo pegang?”

“Tapi gak sesibuk itu ah, tiap minggu gue liat _insta story_ lo kayaknya jalan mulu deh kak, sama siapa namanya? Jinhyuk?”

“Kebetulan aja itu mah, pas dia ngajak guenya juga lagi santai.”

“Terus ini lo mau ketemu siapa? Dia lagi?”

Yang dijawab Wooseok dengan gumaman pelan. Byungchan hanya mendengus,

“Lo sama dia tuh pacaran gak sih kak?”

Lagi, pertanyaan ini yang selalu ia dapat kala ia membagikan momen kebersamaannya dengan Jinhyuk.

Toh, biar tak melabeli hubungannya, ia dan Jinhyuk sama-sama paham kalau nyamannya mereka hanya bisa didapat saat mereka bersama.

Meski tak diresmikan pun, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk setuju bahwa hidup mereka laksana kanvas dan momentum yang tercipta saat keduanya bersama adalah goresan warna-warni yang melukis kanvas itu.

“Doain yang terbaik aja, chan. Gue cabut dulu ya? Jinhyuk udah di depan.”

Sayup-sayup sewaktu ia mendorong pintu kaca rumah penerbitan, ia dapat mendengar Byungchan berujar,

“Awas aja kak kalo si Jinhyuk itu nyakitin lo, gue sumpahin orangnya jadi pendek!”

\- 

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, dua insan itu tengah menjajaki anak tangga untuk sampai di atap sebuah cafe.

Tadinya ide nyentrik mereka adalah iseng-iseng ingin mencoba _fine dining_ di restoran mewah, hitung-hitung mempraktikkan etiket _table manner_ yang keduanya pernah pelajari di salah satu kursus.

Namun dibatalkan setelah menilik biayanya lebih jauh.

_“Kalo dibeliin kue pancong mah kita bisa dapet porsi kayak orang hajatan nih seok.” _ucap Jinhyuk kala itu.__

__Maka menikmati hidangan malam beratapkan langit yang dihiasi guratan oranye dan violet di penghujung haripun adalah opsi lain yang mereka pilih._ _

-

“Gimana progres buku kamu? Lancar?” Jinhyuk selalu punya tendensi untuk lebih dahulu menarik Wooseok dalam sebuah konversasi dan Wooseok tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

Yang ditanyapun mengangguk antusias, “Lancar, hyuk! Byungchan bilang per akhir minggu ini, naskahnya udah bisa mulai dicetak. Dan kalo semuanya _clear_ , awal bulan depan buku aku bisa dirilis.”

Melihat Wooseok yang sumringah, maka si jangkung pun juga ikut melengkungkan senyuman. “Cie seneng dong ya, gak ada lagi Wooseok yang nangis-nangis jam dua pagi dan ngeluh karena kena _writer's block_.”

Wooseok mencebik, “Ngerepotin banget ya aku kalo lagi begitu?”

Jinhyuk terkekeh, tangannya ia bawa untuk menjawil hidung bangir lelaki yang lebih mungil, “Mana ada ngerepotin, sih? Kamu tuh lucu banget kalo lagi fase itu, nangis-nangis sambil bilang _'Jinhyuuuk, otak aku ketuker sama batu'.._ ”

Yang diimpersonasikan lantas menutup kedua telinganya, “Jinhyuuuk, stop. Aku maluuuu.”

-

Keheningan yang nyaman meliputi mereka untuk beberapa saat setelah panganan mereka habis, tangan mereka saling bertaut lalu kedua biner mereka masih merefleksikan bayangan masing-masing.

Sekuens-sekuens tentang bagaimana awal mereka bertemu lalu berlanjut pada hal-hal menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan seperti _roll film_ yang berputar di otak Wooseok.

Presensi Jinhyuk beserta antiknya selalu sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh, seolah kemeriahan festival beserta sorak sorai dan kembang api yang meletup ada di sana.

Lelaki di hadapannya ini selalu bersinar dan Wooseok bagai terengkuh dalam hangat dan nyamannya segala cahaya yang berpendar dari diri Lee Jinhyuk.

“Jinhyuk.. makasih ya,”

“Hm, makasih kenapa seok?”

_**“I really like that you're so bright, I feel like I'm under the sun when I talk to you.”** _

Jinhyuk agaknya terperangah, entah runutan frasa yang terbebas dari lisan Kim Wooseok adalah satu bentuk apresiasi atau bukan, yang jelas efeknya membuat perasaannya penuh.

“Aku yang harusnya makasih gak sih, seok?”

“Eh, kenapa gitu?”

“Matahari mungkin esensial bagi bumi, tapi kalau gak ada bumi, apa kehebatan matahari bisa diagungkan, seok?”

Wooseok hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, gestur yang selalu ia lakukan jika dirinya ingin tahu lebih dalam akan suatu hal.

_“I'll never be that great if it isn't because of you, seok. You're the one who light me up, you're my earth, you're my world..”_

"..Ibarat aku lampu, ya kamu saklarnya. Please jangan ketawa, aku bukan anak sastra kayak kamu.”

Yang ada, Wooseok malah tergelak tapi sudut-sudut matanya perlahan mengeluarkan likuid bening. Segala rasa di dadanya membuncah, utamanya bahagia, haru, suka cita.

“Jangan nangis dong. Ntar kalo ada yang liat, aku dikira ngapa-ngapain kamu..” kini tangan si jangkung sibuk mengusap pipi si mungil dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya.

“Emang iya kamu ngapa-ngapain aku, tiba-tiba jadi puitis gitu. Apa gak nangis akunya?”

“Kalo aku bilang aku sayang kamu, kamunya bakal makin kejer gak nangisnya?”

“Nggak, asalkan aku boleh bales ngomong kalo aku sayang kamu juga.”

Senyum Jinhyuk makin merekah, lalu seberkas “Aku sayang kamu, Kim Wooseok.” mengalun dari bilah bibirnya.

Bohong, intensitas tangisan Wooseok malah makin meningkat. Demikian bibirnya berusaha keras berucap, “Aku juga sayang Jinhyuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes! maybe you've read it somewhere since i have post it on twitter in write(dot)as format hihi. also it's a submission for 100WaysWeishin with prompt #13 – “I really like that you're so bright, I feel like I'm under the sun when I talk to you.” dear prompter, i hope i do your prompt some justice since it is such a heartwarming prompt ; u ; and last but not least, a feedback would be nice! ♡


End file.
